Somewhere awesome
by sherldon
Summary: This is a very silly fan fiction I did with/for a friend. It contains slash, mostly between Jim and Spock.
1. Chapter 1

1. Once upon a time, Spock of Vulcan, was standing all stiff and awkwardly, while the, rather, sloppy, in the 2009 movie, capatin Jim, was sitting in his chair, picking his nose

Spock rapidly turned around, "Captain! Are you picking your nose?"

Jim flicked the booger away and shrugged, "Maybe"

Spock facepalmed, "My god


	2. The cheesy second chapter

Jim laughed "Oh, mr. Spock, you are so hot"

Spock looked at him, raising his one slightly odd eyebrow, "What?"

Jim spun around in his chair, Uhm, I mean, smart and logical" He flashed spock a big smile.

Mr. Spock's cheeks got bright green, "Captain, this is unaceptable"

Jim shook his head, "No, no, mr. Spock, it was just a mistake" he smiled again, so much his eyes got all squinty

Spock nodded short and left the bridge


	3. The where

Jim got up of his spinny chair, "Chekov, navigate us somewhere awesome"

jim raised his eyebrow, Chekov look confused at him, "Where, sir?"

Jim threw his hands in the air, "anywhere! Just - do it!"

Chekov quickly turned around, "Yes sir"

The ship landed, and Jim walked up to Chekov, who was unfolding his umbrella, "Pavel, where are we?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"On what planet are we?"

"We're on Kamino, sir"

"Kamino? I've never heard of that!"

Spock came in the room, his ears where still slightly green, "Kamino, is a planet in another galaxy, far,far away", he said, calml


	4. ALL THE UMBRELLAS

Jim looked around, "Okay, we're on a new planet!"

Chekov nodded, "Indeed, sir"

"Why the heck are you unfolding an umbrella, Pavel?"

"It's raining outside"

Spock nodded, "It's always rainy on Camino, Captain."

Jim smiled brightly, "O! Everyone! get your umbrellas!"

McCoy sighed, "Jim, we only have three, or something like that"

Jim looked at him, "you are depressing, did you know that?"

McCoy pulled a face at him and left.

They stood in the pouring rain, Spock, Jim, McCoy and Chekov. All under Chekov's umbrella.

Jim walked a couple of steps forward, "This looks cool enough"

McCoy growled something about it being cold and wet

Spock looked out over the enormous never-ending ocean, "Fascinating" He murmured.

Chekov had started shaking, because of the cold-ness, and he could hardly keep the umbrella in the air, because he had to raise his arm so high, so it would fit Spock


	5. fifth chapter

McCoy looked at Chekov, "I think you'd better get inside, kid, if you get sick, I'm gonna have trouble" he took the umbrella from Chekov who smiled grateful and ran inside the spaceship again,

Spock looked at McCoy, "fascinating"

McCoy looked angrily at jim, "And mister explore, come back under the umbrella, if you get sick, I'm gonna give you a fucking hypo in the a-"

Spock interrupted, "Captain, there is something you should see"

Jim came running, "What is it, mr. Spock?"

Spock pointed out towards the never-ending ocean, "look at the whales"

Huge whale-like creatures was frolicking (dat word) in the waves,

McCoy sighed, "Okay, so here is whales, now can we go inside, I'm cold and wet and slightly pissed"

Spock calmly walked to the edge of the platform they where standing on, "Fascinating"

He kneeled down, and sat on the edge of the platform, to observe the creatures


	6. Chapter six

NOTE: I altered the rating : /

Jim ran to Spock and sat beside him, slightly more relaxed than his Vulcan friend, "They're Beautiful" he said

Spock just nodded, "They're fascinating"

McCoy shook his head, "O for the love of god! If you two love birds would get your asses inside of the ship, it would be beautiful!"

Jim ignored him, and McCoy made a face of them and went inside, "If you wanna get sick, the fine, stay outside in the fucking rain, look how many fucks i give!"

Sulu turned his head as a soaked McCoy walked in, "Where is the captain?"

"He's making out with mr. Vulcan know-it-all"

Chekov turned so fast that he fell out of his seat, "He's WHAT"

McCoy laughed, "I was just kidding, they're sitting on the edge of the platform looking at whales of some sort... "


End file.
